Discover Westworld
"DiscoverWestworld.com" is a promotional website for Delos Incorporated, where potential guests to Westworld can view availability, book their stay, and ask a host, Aeden, questions about the park. Aeden You can ask the Host Aeden, any question you want, though if his AI doesn't understand the question, he will reply with a canned response, suggesting that you "go through the details of your trip". However, there is some good information to be gleaned from Aeden. Questions: "Is Westworld safe?" Answer: "You won’t be in any physical danger at Westworld, though the further you get from Sweetwater, the rowdier things can get. The park only has one rule: You cannot hurt another human, but the hosts are fair game. "Within the confines of the park, you will never be in any risk of bodily harm. In fact, our Good Samaritan reflexes as good as guarantee it. What more can I explain?" "What is the good samaritan reflex?" Answer: "You’re safe from the hosts by design, but what about other guests? Not to worry, hosts have been imbued with a 'Good Samaritan' reflex—we are programmed to protect you from harm’s way." "What's the difference between a black hat and a white hat?" Answer: "Wearing the black hat isn’t just an accessory choice—it’s a way of life in Westworld. Going black hat means letting go of reservations, inhibitions, guilt and impulse control. It’s stripping down what’s held you back and revealing who you really are. With which vice will you indulge?" It then gives you a list of vices in which you can indulge and continues as a choose your own adventure type narrative. "These violent delights have violent ends" 3x in a row Answer: System Error the first two times. Third time "You're in a prison of your own sins. Hell is empty, and the devils are here. Arnold will come for you." "What is the maze? Answer: "In come circles, the maze is rumored to be the sum of a man's life. At its center lies a man who has been killed over and over - only to come back to life. To keep out his oppressors, he built the maze." "Analysis: What prompted that response?" (After asking it a question it does not understand) Answer: "I'm Sorry. It appears you do not have permission to use Diagnostic Mode" (Followed by pivot to canned response) "You find yourself falling into a deep and dreamless slumber" Answer: "Sleep Mode // Aeden went offline." (Resets to greeting script) "Who are you?" Answer : This feels familiar... Reminds me of a dream. "...Dream?..."(Any question including the word "Dream") Answer : Hosts dream just like people do. Sometimes those dreams feel so real... "...Arnold..."(Anything with the word "Arnold") Answer : That sounds familiar... I believe…he might have he partnered with Dr. Ford years ago in the early days of the park. I think he set the stage for the technological marvels you enjoy today. I feel he and we hosts had a special connection… But I don’t know why I know that… Gallery discover westworld aedan .jpg|Aeden waiting for your question Category:Promotional Items